


Scheletri che Escono dall'Armadio

by Luschek



Series: Quel che non vi è stato narrato [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Chapter 135, Flash Fic, Gen, Manga, Manga Spoiler, Other, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: La sofferenza adesso lo rende febbricitante, al punto che sia lui sia il Corazzato tremano senza ritegno. Un Guerriero dovrebbe rimanere impavido dinanzi qualsiasi ostacolo, invece Reiner crolla come un castello di carte non appena vede i suoi scheletri che escono dall’armadio.
Series: Quel che non vi è stato narrato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082183
Kudos: 3





	Scheletri che Escono dall'Armadio

Gli artigli capaci di penetrare la sua corazza sono impossibili da dimenticare. Come Porco riusciva a fare breccia nello scudo di menzogne, dietro cui Reiner è solito ripararsi, anche il suo Titano conosce bene le debolezze del proprio. 

_“Galliard?!”_

La sofferenza adesso lo rende febbricitante, al punto che sia lui sia il Corazzato tremano senza ritegno. Un Guerriero dovrebbe rimanere impavido dinanzi qualsiasi ostacolo, invece Reiner crolla come un castello di carte non appena vede i suoi scheletri che escono dall’armadio. 

Per qualche istante si dimentica persino di respirare: quando si ammira un morto camminare è corretto reagire così? 

Ad ogni battito di ciglia, le immagini che si susseguono davanti ai suoi occhi sembrano sconnesse tra di loro, come diapositive proiettate su un telo. 

Il frangente su cui il proiettore decide di incepparsi, è quello in cui le nubi cineree vengono spaccate da un bagliore e rivelano l’incarnazione del suo rimorso. 

_“_ _Bertholdt_ _.”_

Lo riconoscerebbe tra mille altri, il Colossale di Bertholdt. Sebbene il Titano reclami la sua testa, allungando gli arti per serrarlo tra le proprie dita e cingerlo nell’abbraccio della Morte, il ragazzo non avverte alcun senso di pericolo. Se morire divorato dalle fauci di quello lo farebbe redimere, Reiner si farebbe decapitare infinite volte da quegli incisivi. 

La Morte è dolce a chi la Vita è amara. 

E cosa c’è di più dolce di morire per mano di chi ha amato? 

Reiner rimane inerme, con gli occhi sbarrati e nessuna intenzione di muovere un muscolo. Adesso comprende perché il destino ha voluto che rimanesse vivo fino a quel momento: una carogna come lui deve essere giudicata dal Dio della Distruzione. 

Le grida che implorano il suo nome gli giungono ovattate all’orecchio, nonostante tutti starnazzino come se si stesse per verificare il peggiore degli eventi. Stolti! 

Non capiscono che quella è una benedizione. 

Nel momento in cui le dita del Colossale si serrano intorno al suo corpo e lo sollevano come una bambola, Reiner si rende conto di attendere la Morte con la stessa premura di chi aspetta di scartare i regali a Natale. 

Tutto ciò che brama è che l’oblio culli il suo cuore dilaniato, finché esso non cancellerà anche il ricordo di chi è. 

Vuole dimenticare tutto: gli odi, il dolore, l’amore, fino a ridursi ad un guscio vuoto che non può più essere scalfito dal male del mondo. 

È proprio quando si abbandona alla morte che succede l’inevitabile: la vita decide di dargli un’ulteriore possibilità e Reiner si ritrova a penzoloni tra le braccia di Jean. 

_Non ancora, Reiner. Aspetta ancora un po’._   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note dell'Autrice**  
>  Non sono morta, sono solo in sessione, e mi dispiace di essermi ripresentata dopo tre mesi con questa cosetta, ma l'hype era così tanto che ho dovuto scriverci qualcosa immediatamente... Mi è piaciuto questo capitolo? Troppo. Odio ancora di più Isayama? Decisamente. Sono felice che Reiner si sia salvato? In parte, perché vederlo tra le grinfie del Colossale mi ha fatto morire dentro. Credo che questo sarebbe stato il peggior modo in cui potesse morire... 
> 
> Ringrazio chiunque leggerà questa breve ~~e insignificante~~ Flash! 
> 
> Un abbraccio,  
> Luschek


End file.
